


Apostates

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Positive, Januanders, Januanders take back, M/M, Mage Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Eliezer Hawke and Anders have a discussion about mage rights and what it means to them





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eli Hawke here: ddragontales.tumblr.com

“Come to bed~” Eli sing-songed and rubbed Anders’ shoulders. Anders had been bent over the desk, working on his manifesto for hours. And while Eli loved the way Anders and Justice glowed brightly as one whenever they thought about their cause, he also loved when he and Anders could cuddle in bed. Naked, preferably. 

 

“I should just finish this page…” Anders yawned.

 

“You said that five pages ago.” Eli kissed his neck. “Come to bed, I’ll make it worth your time~” 

 

“Bribing me with sex?” Anders smiled “I knew I loved you for a reason” Anders let himself be pulled from the desk and into bed.

 

-

 

After, Anders laid with his head on Eli’s chest. Eli played with his hair, breathed evenly. The rise and fall of his chest soothed Anders. He could almost fall asleep then. Almost.

 

“Thank you for supporting me, Eli.” Anders said suddenly. “With the manifesto, and the Underground, and… Justice… and just everything.”

 

Eli ran a hand down Anders’ back. 

 

“Well I’d be a pretty shitty boyfriend if I didn’t support who you are.” 

 

“I know but I mean, you always act so into the mage rights fights.”

 

“I am ‘into’ it, Anders, I’m a mage!”

 

“I know that! But… well you were never in a Circle…”

 

“So I shouldn’t care about mage rights?”

 

“That isn’t what I mean, obviously you should!”

 

“Anders, you know better than anyone that being an apostate under the Chantry means I am always wary, always second guessing myself, always wondering if this will be the last night in my own bed, or with my family. Mage rights, Circle or not, is a deeply personal issue to me.”

 

“I know… I know, you’re right, I just feel like there are a lot of apostates that forget that.”

 

“Maybe there are, but I don’t just support your cause because I love you. I support mage rights and freedoms, from even before I met you.”

 

Anders smiled and kissed him. 

 

“You really are the perfect man.”

 

“You know I worry about how low your standards are sometimes.” Eli chuckled and kissed back, holding Anders close.

 

“Don’t worry, no one will ever be better than you in my eyes. Round two?”

  
“I knew getting you into bed would be good for me!” Eli rolled over him and blew out the candle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to comment!


End file.
